almost unreal
by galaskies-dancer
Summary: Kei mabuk. [Hearty's Kurotsuki Week 2017]


Almost Unreal

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

{hearty's kurotsuki festival week – day 4: drunk}

.

* * *

Kei mabuk.

Kei tidak pernah mabuk, seingat Tetsuro. Kei tidak senang minum-minum, tidak pula menikmati aroma yang teramat menyengat dari sekaleng bir. Tetsuro sudah sangat hafal. Kalau-kalau ada reuni bersama anggota Summer Training Camp 2012, lelaki berkacamata itu tak pernah menghabiskan lebih dari setengah gelas—dia selalu, selalu pergi ke konbini, membeli sendiri air mineral. Ketika orang-orang mabuk, Kei adalah satu-satunya yang paling waras. Bahkan Tetsuro diurusi dengan sangat baik kalau sudah mabuk.

Tapi, aneh sekali, Kei pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Langkahnya sempoyongan dengan telapak tangan menutupi mulut, menahan rasa mual. Tetsuro membantu ketika Kei memuntahkan isi perutnya. Ia memijat-mijat tengkuk lelaki itu. Setelah dirasa tenang, Tetsuro membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"Tetsuro-san, maafkan aku."

"Bicara apa kau. Sudah, istirahat saja."

"Aku … tidak bisa."

Tetsuro hendak pergi untuk mematikan lampu ruang tamu, namun Kei menahan. Kei menggigit bibir, terisak. Punggung tangan digunakan untuk menutupi matanya. Tetsuro bingung. Ini pertama kalinya ia menghadapi Kei yang sedang mabuk. Ia tidak mengerti. Tetsuro akhirnya kembali duduk, lalu mengusap-usap rambut Kei.

"Ada apa, Kei? Kau tidak seperti biasanya."

Kei masih terisak. "Aku … aku tidak bisa memberimu keturunan."

Tetsuro sudah tahu. "Kau masih akan membahas ini?"

"Aku—"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi."

Tetsuro pergi, mematikan lampu ruang tamu. Ia kembali ke kamar, tidur di sebelah Kei, memunggungi. Rasanya melelahkan. Bekerja, bekerja. Ini bahkan belum apa-apa. Ditambah Kei yang senang sekali mengangkat topik mengenai keturunan. Ia memang ingin memiliki seorang anak, tapi ia tidak mungkin menikahi perempuan hanya untuk memperoleh anak. Pikirannya tidak sependek itu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Rasanya baru kemarin mereka bertemu di Summer Training Camp. Tahu-tahu sudah berlalu lima tahun. Waktu melesat cepat.

Bukan tanpa alasan, Kei menaruh rasa takut. Ia selalu berpikir, kenapa Tetsuro bersedia tinggal bersama dengannya, bersedia menghabiskan waktu tua—ah, naif. Semua ini bermula dari gurauan, lalu berlanjut menjadi lebih serius, hingga satu kecupan di bibir menjadi pertanda. Kei tidak pernah mengira hubungan mereka akan sampai sejauh ini. Ia pikir … segalanya akan berakhir setelah Training Camp selesai. Tapi tidak. Tetsuro tetap menghubunginya, bertukar pesan, dan hal-hal sederhana lain (seperti mengiriminya boneka dinosaurus, atau ketika ia mengirim buku kiat-kiat lulus ujian masuk universitas). Lambat laun, perasaan mereka semakin kuat. Kei lantas menyadari bahwa ia memang jatuh cinta sungguhan pada Tetsuro.

Banyak hal yang terjadi selama lima tahun terakhir. Tinggal bersama di Tokyo (Kei melanjutkan kuliah di sana, sekarang ini sudah semester tujuh). Tetsuro bekerja di suatu perusahaan yang mengurusi beragam proyek pembangunan. Semakin dewasa, Kei semakin mempertanyakan hubungan semacam apa yang sebetulnya mereka jalani. Ia mencintai Tetsuro, Tetsuro juga tentu mencintainya. Tapi cinta saja tidak cukup. Di masa depan, akan ada banyak sekali halangan—keluarga, teman-teman. Ditambah keturunan. Tetsuro adalah anak satu-satunya. Keluarga Tetsuro tentu menginginkan Tetsuro menikahi perempuan, memberi cucu.

Kei tidak sanggup mengatakannya pada mereka. Selama ini, Kei selalu berkunjung pada akhir pekan ke rumah keluarga Tetsuro. Ibu dan Ayah Tetsuro adalah tipikal orangtua yang jarang di rumah. Keduanya bekerja, namun tetap tidak kehilangan kehangatan. Kei selalu disambut baik. Kei tidak tega. Apalagi ketika Ibu Tetsuro mengeluh karena Tetsuro enggan memiliki kekasih (dalam kasus ini, dia tidak—atau belum—memberi tahu bahwa Kei-lah kekasihnya). Bagaimanapun, ia merasa bersalah. Semua hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi kalau saja dulu ia tidak menanggapi gurauan Tetsuro, tidak pula merespons ciuman, atau tidak membalas pesan-pesan dari lelaki itu.

Akhirnya ia malah mabuk. Pagi-pagi sekali, kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Tetsuro sudah lenyap, pergi bekerja. Kei enggan pergi ke mana-mana. Biarlah, membolos sesekali tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin berbaring seharian, menunggu Tetsuro pulang nanti malam.

Tapi rupanya Tetsuro tidak pergi bekerja. Lelaki itu hanya pergi ke konbini, membeli roti gandum, minuman isotonik dan obat pereda pusing dan mual. Tetsuro membantu Kei bangkit.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi bekerja kalau kau begini."

"Maaf."

Tetsuro tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah meminta izin. Lagi pula, aku sendiri juga sedang ingin bermalas-malasan. Sesekali tidak apa-apa."

Kei jadi teringat karena ia pun demikian; ingin bermalas-malasan. Ia meminum obatnya. Pahit. Ia ingin meminta maaf untuk kejadian semalam, tapi pasti akan berakhir lagi di pembahasan keturunan. Kei hanya bisa bungkam. Ketika jari-jemari Tetsuro menyentuh pipinya, mengusap lembut, Kei tahu, pembicaraan mengenai hal itu tidak bisa dihindarkan.

"Kau tidak bisa memberiku anak."

Kei menunduk.

"Tapi, hey, Kei, aku juga tidak bisa memberimu anak."

Kei mengangkat kepala, memandang Tetsuro.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan pada orangtuamu dan kakakmu. Aku selalu berpikir, mungkin … mungkin saja mereka akan menerimaku—atau sebaliknya. Yang ada dalam kepalaku hanya mengenaimu, Kei. Bagaimana cara agar aku diterima di keluargamu, bagaimana cara agar kau diterima di keluargaku."

"Tetsuro-san…"

Tetsuro tertawa. "Sebetulnya, semalam, ketika kau tidur, aku mengirim pesan pada ibuku. Memberi tahu mengenai kita. Kau tidak akan pernah menyangka apa jawabannya."

Kei berpikir tindakan Tetsuro sangat ceroboh. "Ibumu mengatakan apa?"

Tetsuro tersenyum. "Dia bilang dia sudah menduganya. Tapi dia tidak marah. Dia justru ingin kau datang ke rumah. Kita akan makan malam bersama."

Kei membisu. Tetsuro meraih, merengkuh.

"Aku pernah mengatakannya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak butuh seorang anak. Aku hanya ingin Kei."

Kei membalas rengkuhan. Air matanya menetes tanpa terasa. "Kau melankolis sekali hari ini, Tetsuro-san. Seperti bukan dirimu."

"Kau pikir salah siapa."

Kei tertawa. Tetsuro tersenyum. Keduanya saling memeluk, memberi kehangatan, memberi kepastian—bahwa semuanya pasti baik-baik saja.[]

* * *

9:42 PM – June 25, 2017

A/N:

Lebay banget ih sebel tapi cuma ini ide yang kepikir huhuhuhu


End file.
